Aubrey's Issues
by Zigglez
Summary: So this is a multi-fic Mitchsen. M for the themes. WARNING:DEALS WITH SELF HARM
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I've done a lot of self-harm shit I'm just going through stuff and I guess it helps ya know. I always see Aubrey as doing self-harm and Beca finding out but also Beca have done it before but gotten help. Probably gonna be a Mitchsen if it's multi-fic which it probably will be. Also I have writers block for Inspiration Of Yesterday so sorry about that. And -last one I promise- I'm gonna start off the story as Aubrey's been cutting for a couple of years. You'll find out why if you read this.**

"Hey Bree you in there?" Chloe called from outside Aubrey's bedroom door. "Y-Yeah just a sec Chlo" Aubrey cringed at how her voice had cracked. How she had a moment of weakness. She was a Posen and Posen's were not weak.

Packing up her blades and wipes Aubrey put them in the back of her wardrobe. No-one needed to see them. Taking one last look at her bandaged arm Aubrey opened up her door and walked into the hallway to get ready for Bella's rehearsal.

At Bella's rehearsal

"Alright everyone take a break" Aubrey said going to sit on one of the fold out chairs. Her cuts were starting to get itchy. This wasn't good.

"Hey. I don't normally interfere and it may seem like I don't care. But I do. But anyway. What your going through-no. What your doing. I did it too. Okay. And I know how it helps. I know how everytime you see...just I'm here for you if you want to talk." Aubrey knew that voice. Beca. But how would she know that...and what did she mean that she did it. Well she knew what she meant. She wasn't stupid. Shaking her head Aubrey got up and continued on with rehearsal.

"Chloe I'm just gonna go take a shower." She heard an quiet 'okay' and went to go get her shower bag putting her blades in as well. She was ready to end everything. Her suffering. Her fathers dissapointment of having a...dyke for a daughter. Just. Everything.

Running into a shower cubicle Aubrey emptied her bag suprised at how eager she was to end her life. After finding the small piece of metal she turned on the shower letting the warm water cascade over her as she put the tip of the blade on her forearm forgetting Beca's supportive words.

**Beca POV**

I hated using public showers. Even more so since Chloe had burst into mine but whatever. She did make me join the Bella's. My thoughts went back to Aubrey. I had seen her scratching at her arm. I knew. I didn't know how I just did. I don't know what went through my mind I just wanted to help her. I finished getting dressed freezing slightly as I heard another shower being turned on. Shrugging it off I put my stuff into my waterproof bag and headed for the door. Pulling it open I felt an urge to look back. Doing so I saw a faint patch of red from under a shower curtain. Probably just someone on their period. But yet again I felt an urge to check. Maybe this is what Chloe felt like when she barged into my shower. Exept I was dressed this time. Thank god. Preparing myself I peeled back the shower curtain. But nothing could prepare me for the sight in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys... Sorry for not posting in ages but I've been busy (read: lazy) Like I've eaten a Fudge for breakfast and I got me movie on in the background and my dog's crying. But anyway I have been writing... Just not writing up. Anyway. Avert your eyes or take it all in! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT! DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT. (Also like most of my writing now has major angst and trigger warnings... Sorry :)..)

Aubrey was slumped against the tiles of the showerwalls, unconcious, covered in blood, a razor next to her hand. Beca pulled her bag off her shoulder and pulled out her towel, wrapping it around the blonde, before picking her up bridal style, and (A.N: I just watched people have sex in a car...(I'm breaking up angst here) walking as fast as she could to Aubrey's dorm.

Beca kicked at the door again, mumbling under her breath about people thinking she had all the time in the world - spoiler, she didn't. She could hear Chloe mumbling under her breath too, about the noise.

"Chloe open the fuck up." At the sound of Beca's voice, the mumbling stopped and the door was thrown open.

"Can you get the first aid kit and bring it into Bree's bedroom please?" Beca asked as she pushed past the ginger (A.N: i see boobs wtf am i watching here?) who nodded, numbly. Beca put the blonde down on her bed carefully, and opened up the med kit Cjloe had put down next to her. The brunette peeled back her towel to assess the damage. Chloe just watched Beca in shock-horror as she cleaned up her roommates injuries. She swallowed thickly as Beca rummaged through drawers for clothes.

"Chloe?" The gingers head snapped up to look at Beca, her eyes quickly flicking to Aubrey, who was now dressed in some pyjamas. " Yeah?"

"Can I stop here tonight? I...uh I wanna be here with Bre-Aubrey wakes up"

Y-Yeah... But can I ask you a question?" Beca made a motion with her hand to show that it was ok to contnue "How did you know what to do with her?" Beca let out a long sigh before unbuttoning her jeans.

"Woah, Beca. I like you but not like that!"

"Piss off dude, I'm showing you something" Beca pushed her jeans down to her ankles and looked up at the ceiling. The DJ's legs were covered in scars and burns. "Oh Beca" Chloe pulled Beca into a hug. "I'm gonna go pack an overnight bag" Beca said as she pulled her jeans up and walked out of Aubrey's bedroom. Chloe made her way over to the blonde and laid down next to her, quickly falling asleep.

Yeah... Sorry. See ya next time-Zigglez


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again. With more HS acoustic... Anyway we got a long ass chapter with 17% battery on my laptop. Get ready for the quickest I've ever typed. If this get out on time it will be a fucking miracle.**

Aubrey groaned as she sat up, before whimpering at the pain coursing thorough her leg. She looked down at the limb, and saw that it was bandaged. As she looked down, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to the blonde; Beca's words, running to the shower, the first cut, seeing Beca, and finally, darkness... Beca. Aubrey scrambled off her bed, ignoring the fresh wave of pain, and threw on a pair of clean underwear, yoga pants, and a green Barden University hoodie. if she was back in her room, that meant someone had found her... And cleaned her up. Aubrey knew Chloe couldn't do it - the sight of blood made her sick - but Beca?

Aubrey padded into the bathroom, splashing some water on her face, before brushing her teeth and going down to the kitchen, and getting a drink of water, silencing Chloe with a wave of her hand. Leaning back against the counter, the blonde closed her eyes and let out a sigh, before downing the drink, and moving to sit on the couch. When she got to the furnishing, she saw the brunette who was plauging her thoughts. Beca had stayed. For... Her?

"She hasn't moved all morning" Said Chloe as she made her way to her room.

"Beca" Aubrey said, slowly, as she lowered herself to the floor. "Beca" The DJ turned her head towards Aubrey, her eyes red and puffy from crying, as she moved closer and nestled her head on the blondes shoulder.

Aubrey sat in the audatorium, waiting for the rest of the Bella's. Chloe had tried to talk her into cancelling rehearsal, whereas Beca had just studied her for a while before nodding her head and putting a comforting hand on Chloe as she whispered in her ear. Beca got it. Got that she needed to take her mind off everything that had head snapped up as the Bella's walked in as she walked over to the flip-board with a slight limp. She caught Chloe's eyes and sighed, shaking her head as she turned around.

"Cardio for an hour then working on our vocal ranges guys" Her voice sounded weak but the girls still started running up and down the stairs, save for Fat Amy - shocker - and Stacie.

"I'll run when you run" Stacie was smart. Smarter than she let people think. The blonde limped her way back over to the stars and set out with a light jog.

45 minutes later, Aubrey began to feel light-headed, so she sat down on one of the fold out chairs, resting her head between her knees, only looking up when she saw a pair of feet. It was Beca with a bucket and a bottle of water. Aubrey smiled a said a quiet "thank you" before uncapping the drink and taking a long sip. While it stopped her thirst, it only made her nausea grow. She grabbed the bucket just in case and closed her eyes.

"Cardio still has 15 minutes left Sta-" The rest of her sentance was cut off, as bile made it's way up her throat, Beca glaring at Stacie as she held Aubrey's hair back. "Run Legs. Now"

"But..." Stacie trailed off as Aubrey made more gagging sounds and continued running. Aubrey wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as Beca bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want me to continue practise?" Aubrey gave a small nod before turning back towards the bucket as more of her breakfast resurfaced.

"Alright nerds, let's do a quick scale to see what we're working with ok? Ok!"

"Why isn't Aubrey-"

"Stacie"

"No really" Came the leggy brunettes voice yet again. "I wanna know. Why not cancel practise if she's sick?"

"Giraffe over 'ere's right" Said Fat Amy "Why?" Beca let out a sigh as she walked over to Stacie, completly ignoring Fat Amy.

"Why Aubrey didn't cancel practise is non of your business. Why Aubrey isn't feeling too good, is non of your business. And why i'm doing practise. Is. Non. Of. Your. Business. Got it? Good. Vocal ranges people. Let's go!"

"And that's a wrap. I expect to see you all here tomorrow 5pm sharp. On the dot guys. Now get outta here. I don't want to see you pretty faces anymore than I have too. Beca said, ignoring the girls moans, as she made her way over to Aubrey.

"Hey, you good?" Beca looked up at Chloe, who had a worried look on her face and picked up the bucket next to Aubrey. "I'll go clean this out" Said Beca, as she attempted to moonwalk down the stairs, going wide-eyes as she tripped and the bucket almost fell from her arms.

"Chlo-"

"No Aubrey. You don't get to just 'Chlo' me. I thought you had died Aubrey. Died. i was scared shitless. I don't think you relize how much I care for you. Hell; look at Beca!" Aubrey turned her head to look at the DJ who was dancing around, completley oblivious to the world, until she caught Aubrey's eye and gave a small smile, which was easily returned. "She cares about you... And you care about her. More than your letting on Bree."

"Are you guys ready to go?" The two girls chuckled, as they walked down the steps, Chloe bumping shoulders with Beca, causing her to walk into the door, which Beca acknowledged with her middle finger.

"I'll uh... I'll just get my bag and go, thanks for letting me stay over night Chlo..." Said Beca, as the trio walked into Chole and Aubrey's shared apartment. Chloe only nodded, she seemed to be on autopilot almost; doing tasks like normal, but with her face void of any emotion. However, the ginger seemed to snap out of it as Beca strode past her.

"Wait!" The small brunette stopped and turned around, "Don't go" Beca let a small smile creep across her face, before she cleared her throat.

"I'll be back then, gotta get these in the wash," She said lifting up her bag, which had yesterdays clothes in them. "See you in a bit"

Aubrey went straight to her room as soon as she got home, waiting until she heard the door close, before letting quiet sobs wrack her body.

**I'm kinda liking the Aubrey's feeling like utter shite behind closed doors aspect, cos I feel like she'd do that? i don't know I need to be quick I have almost no charge left so see ya next time - Zigglez**


	4. Note

Ok. This isn't an actually update, I've just realized that in the first chapter I say Aubrey cuts her forearm. However, in the others I say it's her leg. so sorry about that. Pretend like I said it was her leg at the start please. Thanks. And thanks to all the people who've reviewed. It really means alot. So yeah. Thanks. See ya next time - Zigglez


End file.
